The Hope I Carried
by Kasanelover
Summary: Teto and Ted Kasane are Korean siblings whom have a dad that is and works in Japan. Their mother was and lived in Korea. They used to visited Japan because they enjoyed it there. When she was 7, Teto met Piko Utatane. Over time, she had to leave Japan and Piko. Now she's 15 and her mother died so she and Ted have to live in Japan. Teto was able to see Piko again but he changed...


**A collab I'm doing with AriaLikesOnigiri8'3. This was supposed to be done months ago but...yeeeaahhh, we never worked on it. So I looked back at our last conversation and decided to work on the first chapter. :3 There may not be an update for a while because I won't be doing the next chapter and I don't know when Aria's on. So please, be very patient with this story.**

Ted and Teto Kasane are two siblings who never seemed to leave each other's side and lived with their mother in Korea. Often, they would go to Japan, where their father lived, mostly because they liked it there. And each time they would visit, they'd see _something_ new there.

But for little Teto, it was different. She was only 5 years old when it all changed.

She wandered off without Ted, letting her curiosity get the best of her. She knew there were many things in Japan for her to see and she was eager to see it. Her father warned her not to leave Ted but she did anyway because he never wanted to see anything new and was happy with what he was able to see now. She knew Japan was a very large place and full of swarms of people each and every hour of the day, though, she took the risk anyway and left Ted while he wasn't looking.

She wandered for hours, not aware of where she was. She only new she was near Tokyo as there were many bill boards advertising to go there and each sign showed how many miles away it was. The further she traveled through the Japan, the more excited she became. She continued traveling Japan until she noticed the sun going down. She started to get nervous and tried to find Ted but had no success.

"Ted!" She called many times.

She received no response. Every minute that passed by resulted in more and more people disappearing. Less and less people were walking on the streets of Tokyo, leaving Teto more and more worried. It came to the point where she gave up and sat on an empty bench crying. Now she regretted leaving Ted's side.

Many people ignored Teto and walked passed her. Some stared at her for minutes before continuing walking.

There was one boy who didn't ignore her though, nor did he walk away. He stared and sat on the bench with the crying chimera and did what he could to comfort her.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

Teto looked up at the boy and examined him closely. She wasn't sure if he was even human because of his appearance.

The boy had the appearance of an albino. He had white hair and black and white clothes. His clothing had a very strong resemblance to a guitar. His eyes were multi-colored, one being green and the other was blue with the same hue as the eyes that was green. He even had a USB coming out his rear, which really captured her attention along with the eyes.

"I'm lost...I left my brother and now I'm gonna be stuck here forever." Teto said with a sniffle.

"I'll help you find him. I don't mind." The boy said.

"R-really?" Teto asked.

"Sure!" The boy replied.

He was so overjoyed, he wagged his USB tail left and right.

Teto jumped up and squealed. She too wagged her tail.

The sight of Teto's tail astonished Piko. He was overwhelmed by how Teto's tail looked and the fact it was a serpent tail.

"Wooaaahhh." The boy said.

"What?" Teto asked.

"Your tail! It's a snake tail! And pretty with a silver ring at the tip!" The boy replied.

"Oh that?" Teto asked while looking down at her tail.

The boy nodded.

"That's normal. After all, I _am _a chimera." Teto said.

"Really?!" The boy asked.

"Yep! I can fly too but not straight...or very far." Teto replied.

"Can you teach me how to fly?" The boy asked.

"Um...maybe!" Teto replied.

"Yay!" The boy said.

Teto grinned and looked up at boy's P-shaped cowlick. She fiddled around with it before hopping off the bench.

"Before we go, what's your name?" Teto asked.

"Piko. Piko Utatane." The boy replied.

He too jumped off the bench.

"Nice to meet you, Piko! I'm-"

"Kasane Teto." Piko said.

"How do you know my name?" Teto asked.

"It says so on your shirt." Piko replied.

"Oh...okay!" Teto said.

Piko looked around to see if there were any taxis or buses but had no luck.

"Looks like we're walking." Piko said.

"That's okay." Teto said.

Piko started walking away from the bench with Teto following him. He guided her through the city of Tokyo and other cities like a tour guide. He explained to Teto everything she needed to know about each and every city in Japan.

Soon, the young children came upon a hotel with tan walls and more than a hundred windows, each filled with lights. The text on the building read "LM".

"What does LM stand for?" Teto asked.

"You don't want to know. It's filled with..."adult" things..." Piko replied.

"I understand. So where do we go next?"

"Actually, this is the last stop. I'm hoping your brother is here."

"And if he isn't?"

Teto's pupils grew big and worry filled her little heart.

"I'm sorry. There won't be anyway I can help you."

Teto looked up at the night sky and prayed Ted would find come out the entrance of the hotel.

"Okay, thank you!"

Teto looked right in front of her and her eyes widened. Tears fell across her face. Where her prayers answered or was it a mirage?


End file.
